


Heaven Shall Be Here

by Dziude



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alan Rickman - Freeform, Alan Rickman Tribute, In memory of Alan Rickman, Memoriam, Poetry, page 394, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziude/pseuds/Dziude
Summary: A short poem in memory- two years ago today, a wonderful person left us. Someone I will be grateful to for all my life. Alan Rickman 21/02/1946 - 14/01/2016.





	Heaven Shall Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> For my ladies & gent at 394.
> 
> You can now find me on tumblr as [DziudeWrites](https://dziudewrites.tumblr.com/).

  


 

In London there's a garden,

Behind a wooden gate;

I oft imagine you sitting there,

With the sunshine on your face.

 

The bees buzz in the jasmine-

The city seems remote

As the sun kisses the living leaves

And glints on a brass-plaqued quote.

 

Though for now you've stepped away,

I feel your presence near,

Around a bend in the garden path,

Whisp'ring-  "Heaven Shall Be Here."


End file.
